You Don't Know Me
by dishcalledhaggis
Summary: A Jean/Logan Valentine's Day fic!
1. Chapter 1

Jean was never the type to feel down around Valentine's Day, but this year was different. She had been single for the last two years, the students and her teammates had left no room to be lonely. Even on free days, she enjoyed being alone because it was as easy as walking into the next room for company. As the residents of the mansion paired off, smiling like they had something to hide and sneaking private moments, Jean found herself thinking 'why not me?'. But that would be her secret shame, as she told everyone else that ever confided in her that same question, 'when it's your time it will happen'. She had it once, it wasn't good for your karma to be ungrateful for what you had. So as every year, she spread little red and pink hearts around the mansion, this year hoping she could get into the spirit.  
The spirit called for some of Storm's truffles. Demanded, really, and Jean wouldn't dare tempt the spirit of Valentine's Day by not listening.  
"Don't tell Storm," Jean spoke around a mouthful of chocolate as Logan stared at her.  
"You need help, Jean."  
"I know, they're just so good," she groaned.  
"Control, think about something else."  
"You try getting a taste of these and trying to think about something else," she demanded.  
"I'll pass."  
"C'mon Logan, just one," she picked up a truffle and walked over to him.  
"No thanks."  
"Open up," she grinned, backing him into a corner.  
"What are you doing!"  
"Nothing," Jean spun around, bumping into Logan.  
"You didn't wake me up for a truffle run?!"  
"I'm sorry," she popped the chocolate in her mouth.  
"Chocolate whore," Kitty grinned, watching Logan watch Jean lick her finger.  
"What was that," Jean jumped, sticking her head out the kitchen door.  
"Woo woo, you wish you could be that finger," Kitty snickered.  
Logan growled, making Kitty snicker more because his face darkened.  
"I'm walking away now, I've got cocoa paranoia," Jean kissed Kitty's cheek and smiled at Logan before leaving the room.  
"So, Loverboy."  
"Don't start," he growled.  
"Ask her out," Kitty grinned.  
"I don't do that."  
"First time for everything, Romeo."  
"Katherine..."  
"You were already thinkin' about it," her mouth dropped open.  
"Katherine," he insisted, yet a smile broke through.


	2. Chapter 2

"No more for you, Jean!"  
"But Storm, I just can't help it," Jean whimpered.  
"Same for you, Kitty."  
"It was all Jean's fault, she made me!"  
"Liar!"  
"I have to make more!"  
"We were testing for freshness," Jean stated.  
"May these chocolates go straight to your ass," Storm teasingly threatened.  
"This ass has withstood many a chocolate binge, it can take one more!"  
Logan walked into the room, and right back out.  
"I think you scared Logan!"  
"I'll go get him," Jean sighed. "Logan..." she searched the downstairs until she found him in the library, trying to hide out.  
"I'm not goin' in there, I barely survived the last Valentine's Day."  
"We're done, now come on," she grinned, grabbing his hand. "She has no right to threaten my ass. It's as firm as when I was nineteen."  
Logan grunted, rolling his eyes in frustration.  
"I know Valentine's Day isn't your thing, but its only one day," her smile faltered as Warren and Betsy walked past looking very preccupied with each other.  
"You okay, Jean?"  
"Sure," she smiled again and continued to the kitchen.  
"You look a little lonely."  
"Who isn't," she shrugged.  
"Well they weren't," Logan smirked.  
"That's true," Jean laughed quietly.  
"You can always come to me if ya want company," he smiled.  
"I'll remember that," Jean squeezed his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan followed Jean's scent down to the lower levels, passing the infirmary and Danger Room where he'd usually find her. As he neared Cerebro, he remembered she gave the system a check on the fourteenth of every month. He swallowed hard, the idea of asking her out was a lot simpler than actually doing so.  
_'C'mon what's the worst she could say...no,' _he tried talking himself up.  
"Actually, yeah it would be," he muttered aloud.  
"Somebody there," she called from inside, her voice echoing on the smooth walls.  
Logan winced at being caught, and swaggered down the walkway.  
"Hey Jean."  
"Hi Logan," she smiled, lying on her stomach.  
"Need anything," he crouched down next to her. _'What am I thinkin', the woman never needs a hand!'_  
"That wrench over there," she blew a tendril of hair from her face, jerking her chin toward the tool kit.  
"Here," he held it out.  
"Thank you, honey," she traded the screwdriver in her hand for the wrench.  
Even if it was a slip, Logan's stomach gave a pleased squirm at the term of endearment.  
"It isn't quite motorcycles, but I like it," she smiled, closing the lid.  
He watched her put the tools back in place, much like he did when he was finished working in the garage.  
Logan held out his hand, getting a burst of confidence from the blush on her cheeks as she took his hand and stood up.  
"Jean, you got plans tonight?"  
"Dinner," she nodded. "You stayin' in?"  
"Yeah," a frown pulled at his mouth. _'You waited too long, idiot_,' that annoying inner voice shouted at him.  
"Don't have too much fun tonight," she smiled.  
"You too," he muttered, heading straight to the Danger Room.


	4. Chapter 4

Jean locked herself away in her room, dressing as if she were going on a date with someone, with Jamie Cullum singing a jazzy version one of her favorite songs from My Fair Lady.  
_"I could have danced, all night, I could have danced all night, and still have asked for more..."_  
The upbeat tempo left her feeling positive about her decision to eat alone, determind that she could be her own Valentine, and slipped into a figure-hugging green dress, letting her hair fall free down her back.  
_"I only know when he, began to dance with me, I could have danced...danced...danced..."_  
Jean contemplated asking Logan to join her, and got as far as standing in front of his door with her fist raised to knock, but he was never the type for holidays. So with her head held high, she walked to the garage and drove herself into town.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing," Kitty demanded.  
"Watchin' tv," he muttered, slouched into the couch with a beer in hand.  
"What about asking Jean out?"  
"She had plans."  
"Idiot man," Kitty clutched her head between her hands.  
"Excuse me?"  
"She went to dinner ALONE," Kitty's eyes looked about ready to pop out of her head.  
"Why would she do that?"  
"Because she didn't want to be in the mansion where EVERYONE is all over each other-where are you going," she asked, following as Logan leaped up from the couch.  
"To her room."  
"What are you gonna do, look through her underwear," she asked.  
"I'm just gonna leave her a surprise."  
"Like a secret admirer," Kitty asked.  
"Yeah, like that."  
"Logan, she'll love that!"  
"I know, now let me get this done," he jimmied Jean's door open easily.  
"I'll be downstairs if you need any help," she called, bouncing downstairs with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Jean came home from her dinner alone, and walked to her room. It was a nice enough dinner, if she had stayed. Even her confidence crawled off to hide when the other couples gave her sympathetic-bordering-on-pitying looks; that might have been the worst thing if she weren't able to read their thoughts, too.  
_"You give your hand to me, _

_and then you say hello, _

_and I can hardly speak,_

_my heart is beating so, _

_and anyone can tell, _

_you think you know me well..."_  
She hummed a bit to the music in her head, until she realized it was coming from inside her room.  
_"...you don't know the one who dreams of you at night, _

_and longs to kiss your lips, _

_and longs to hold you tight..."_  
I couldn't have left my stereo on, she thought, and it wasn't Michael Buble I left in there, either. Looking up as she stepped into her room, her breath caught in her throat.  
_"...I'm just a friend, _

_that's all I've ever been, _

_cause you don't know me..."_  
There were white candles burning on a shelf or tabletop here and there in the dimly lit room, flames bouncing off her tan-painted walls, and a man standing in the middle of it all, one she didn't expect.  
_"...a chance that you might love me, too..."_  
"Logan?"  
He was wearing his usual uniform of jeans and a burgundy button-up shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows, looking like he had been caught in her underwear drawer.  
"Jean, I was just..." his gaze fell onto the bed, a red rose laying on the foot of her bed.  
She picked the rose up in her slender fingers, spying the bottle of champagne and single flute next to it on her nightstand.  
"There's only one glass."  
"I wasn't supposed to be here," he explained sheepishly.  
_"...you'll never now the one who loves you so..._

_well, you don't know me..."_  
"I came back from dinner early."  
"Yeah," he stuffed his hands into his front pockets.  
"I didn't mean to ruin your surprise."  
"It's all right," he tried to make a subtle escape to the door.  
"This is wonderful, Logan," she turned with a happy grin.  
"Have a good night."  
"Stay."  
"This was just for you, Jean."  
"But I want to share this with you."  
Logan swallowed hard and closed the door behind him. Jean walked over to the nightstand, pouring a glass for herself and handed him the bottle.  
"Sit," she invited, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.  
Logan tried not to fidget as she sipped her champagne.  
"Why did you do all of this for me?"  
"I wanted you to be happy."  
"No one goes to this much trouble for just a friend, and why weren't you part of this surprise?"  
She stared at him intently, a curious smile on her face. The words wouldn't come out, all the things he planned to say at some point fled from his brain. All he could do was lean in close and kiss her lips.  
"How long," she asked as he pulled back.  
"It's been awhile."  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I didn't think you would-" his words ended as she kissed him in return.  
Logan jumped suddenly, and Jean looked down to see his shirt soaked in champagne.  
"I'm sorry," she gasped in horror.  
"It's okay," he chuckled, standing up and unbuttoning the shirt.  
Jean was speechless at the sight of Logan's chest damp with champagne that she didn't catch the approach of Kitty, who stuck her head-quite literally-through the door.  
"Jean, the plate of truffles is totally unguarded, we should totally-" Kitty gawked at the scene in front of her.  
Logan looked over his shoulder. "Hey Kid, remember to knock before you phase."  
"That was awkward," Jean blushed, flopping back on the bed.  
"Could have been worse," he smiled.  
"How?"  
"She could have seen this," he grinned as he crawled over her.  
"Yeah, this would have been worse," Jean gulped.  
"Could have walked in on this," he dropped a kiss onto her lips.  
"Mmhmm," her eyes closed.  
"Busted in when I was doing this," he dipped his head, nibbling on her throat.  
Jean brushed her fingers over his bare shoulder, laughing as he shivered.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Logan."


End file.
